


Japanese Tea Garden, San Francisco

by semperfiona_art (semperfiona)



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Fanart, Gen, Pastels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_art
Summary: A sketch of Lily's home at the Japanese Tea Garden in San Francisco





	Japanese Tea Garden, San Francisco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ernads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernads/gifts).




End file.
